1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a support frame for use in the loading and unloading of goods for transport, by means of a handling apparatus having a hydraulic lifting arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such support frames, known as pallets, platforms or flatracks, are already known and embody a horizontal portion, arranged for goods to be placed thereon, which is provided with rings or cleats adapted to cooperate with straps for securing the goods. In addition, the horizontal portion typically includes four rotary locks (twist-locks) which are provided in the case where the goods to be transported consist of a container having corner pieces (corner fittings), each rotary lock being adapted to cooperate with a respective lower corner piece of the container. The horizontal portion is provided with longitudinal rails which are adapted to roll on rollers situated at the rear of a handling apparatus, and the support frame also includes a vertical A-shaped portion which is provided at its upper end with a lifting bar or ear, which is adapted to cooperate with the hook of the handling apparatus. The hook of the handling apparatus is situated at the free end of the lifting arm, and more precisely at the outer end of a jib, which is, for example, articulated to a coupling frame which is itself pivoted on the chassis of the vehicle on which the handling apparatus is mounted.
In order to load the support frame, the lifting arm is tilted towards the rear of the vehicle, the hook situated at the free end of the jib is engaged in the lifting bar, the arm is tilted forward, and during this maneuver the support frame is lifted forward, and drawn toward the vehicle while remaining tilted, with its two lower rails then coming into contact with the rollers mounted at the rear of the vehicle. The rails then roll on the rollers while the support frame continues to advance while returning to its horizontal attitude, and at the end of its movement the support frame rests on the rollers while it is supported at the front by the hook of the arm (see in particular French Patents 2,109,109 and 2,185,520).